


Day 21 - Virginity Kink

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hand Jobs, Hyperspermia, M/M, Making Out, Peter is teaching him tho, Sexual Inexperience, Virgin Steve Rogers, You’re really missing out, yall that wasn’t a tag before and that’s tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “So...what you’re telling me is that you’re a virgin?” Peter asked curiously.Steve looked mildly uncomfortable at the question. Or maybe he was just embarrassed. “Well...I guess so.”“And you want me to be the one you lose it to?”“Correct,” Steve confirmed, cheeks still burning.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Day 21 - Virginity Kink

“So...what you’re telling me is that you’re a virgin?” Peter asked curiously.

Steve looked mildly uncomfortable at the question. Or maybe he was just embarrassed. “Well...I guess so.”

“And you want me to be the one you lose it to?”

“Correct,” Steve confirmed, cheeks still burning.

Peter grinned, obviously on board with the plan. He definitely liked the idea. Who else got to claim that they got to be the first fucked by Captain America? Absolutely no one.

“So when are you thinking? Like, today, another set day, do you just want it to happen naturally?” The younger man asked him, trying to conceal his excitement.

“Just...naturally. We can work up to that. But I trust you.”

And that just sealed the deal.

———

When Steve said they’d work up to it, he really meant it.

Peter discovered that he really wasn’t experienced at all.

So they spent weeks working up to it.

Started out with quick, chaste kisses when no one else was around. Steve didn’t want anyone else to know that he really didn’t know anything about being intimate with another person. So he made sure that they were always out of sight.

Then the gentle kisses slowly progressed with a slip of tongue once Steve was more comfortable.

That really seemed to spark something in him.

Because then he never wanted to stop. He always wanted to hide away with Peter or tried to pull him away from the group to make out.

And who was Peter to tell him no?

Once he got the hang of it, Steve was an incredible kisser. So Peter never had a problem with sneaking away to spend a couple minutes together.

But as much as he enjoyed it, Steve still didnt know where to go from there.

And Peter never pushed. He wanted to go at a comfortable pace for the soldier.

But being left hard and aching after particularly intense sessions was getting old.

So he tested the waters instead. A hand on Steve’s thigh that slowly snuck higher, a quick tweak of a nipple from over those thin shirts he wore.

The reactions he got were promising.

Maybe they really would be able to work their way up to all the way.

———

“Queens,” Steve started, eyes filling with worry as they dropped to where Peter’s hand was on his upper thigh. “I don’t know...”

Peter sighed softly, but started pulling his hand away. “I know, I know. Sorry. Impatient.”

A larger hand grabbed his, awkwardly guiding it until it was pressed against the impressive bulge that the older man was sporting.

Peter raised an eyebrow, not pulling away. “This isn’t really agreeing with that you were saying. Brooklyn, we don’t need to rush into things if you don’t want to. It’s really alright.”

“I want to,” Steve told him. “I just- ah.” His cheeks flushed as he seemed to search for the correct words.

“Talk to me, it’s okay. I’m not gonna judge you.” The younger man watched him, fingers slowly starting to press down.

Steve whimpered, face bright red in a mixture of embarrassment and intense arousal. “Um. I’m okay if you want to do this. I want it. I just-“ he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I don’t want to make a mess.”

It took everything in him not to laugh. He couldn’t. The captain just looked so sincere in his concern, Peter couldn’t even bear to do more than a slight reassuring smile. “It’ll be alright. We can clean up easily enough, yeah?”

The small nod that Steve gave him didn’t seem too convinced, but the man seemed willing to go along with him anyways.

“What are you thinking? You just want to keep making out and I can use my hand on you? Or I could give you a real treat and use my mouth.” Peter grinned, fingers still massaging gently.

“I-I want to keep...kissing.” Steve still didn’t seem quite comfortable with the casual lingo. But he’d get the hang of it eventually. “And I think just your hand would be okay. It would be good. Please.”

Peter laughed softly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Sure. Sounds good.”

Steve clearly felt better with that, relaxing against the couch again.

Peter shifted his position slightly, moving his butt onto the cushions more instead of the captains thighs. That way he was able to slowly unzip the older man’s pants and get his boxers down to see what he was working with.

And of course he had imagined what Captain America’s cock would look like. What male attracted person wouldn’t have? But his mental imagery didn’t even come close to the comparison of the real thing.

It wasn’t quite as long as he’d pictured (but hey, no living person could really compare to that), but it made up for that with the sheer girth. As he looked, he wasn’t really sure his hand could wrap all the way around. But it was absolutely beautiful, if you could consider a cock something of beauty.

Peter slowly tore his eyes away from it and looked at the man’s face again, smiling. “Okay. Wanna actually get undressed or do you just want to do it like this?”

Steve’s tongue darted out quickly and ran over his swollen bottom lip. “Just...just like this. I’ll just throw these clothes in the wash once we’re done.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Peter grinned.

He leaned in, one hand slowly wrapping around Steve’s cock. He started with slow strokes, determined to immediately start learning what the captain liked in terms of physical touches. His thumb slid over the head gently and he smirked at the loud gasp it rewarded.

There was already quite a bit of pre leaking, so it just helped ease the way of his hand.

Steve leaned down and kissed Peter hard, silencing a moan that nearly escaped. He didn’t want to be loud and alert anyone else. And he also didn’t want to be too loud and freak Peter out.

Peter smiled against his lips, biting down gently on the bottom one for a moment. Then his tongue slid past it, meeting Steve’s.

His hand kept stroking, gradually getting faster.

He knew that it wasn’t likely that Steve would last long at all, not being used to the touch and all. But he expected some sort of verbal warning, given how worried Steve seemed to be about everything else.

Instead he got a weak whimper as he broke the kiss and then cum suddenly hitting the bottom of his chin.

He was reasonably startled, looking to Steve. But the other man seemed completely blissed out, eyes shut and mouth wide open in pleasure.

So Peter just slowly stroked him through it, watching in fascination just how much Steve could cum. From the time he started counting there were eleven spurts and there was certainly an impressive volume.

Even when he thought the other man was finished, there was a weak twitch from his cock and a little bit more spunk dribbled out of the tip.

Steve’s chest was heaving with his breaths by the time he came down from his high and he looked between he and the other man.

Both of them were a bit of a mess, exactly what he had been worried about. But luckily Peter didn’t look upset. He seemed fairly excited, actually, and maybe a bit stunned.

“Oh my god. Brooklyn, that was incredible.” He laughed softly, slowly pulling his hand away and wiping it on Steve’s shirt. It would need to be changed anyways, so he figured there was no harm done. “Did it feel alright?”

“Felt amazing,” Steve told him, still working on evening out his breathing. “It’s never that good by myself. I’m sorry it, ah...didn’t last long.”

Peter laughed. “Are you kidding? As long as you felt good, I’m happy. That was...wow. You said you were worried about making a mess, you weren’t kidding...okay, I need a moment. That’s gonna be something I cum to for a long time,” he babbled, eyes still focused on the mess between them.

Steve smiled shyly, dropping his head back against the back of the couch and closing my eyes. “Well, I’d be glad to help you out?” He offered. “I think we’ve worked up that far. But...I might need to rest a couple minutes. That was intense.”

“If you think that was intense,” Peter told him. “I really can’t wait until we actually get to fuck.”

“Language,” the captain mumbled quickly, smirking. “Well, I’m sure we’ll...we’ll get there soon. And I’m sure it’ll be incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
